


Love is Overrated

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Tumblr Pormpts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere





	Love is Overrated

Draco and Harry sat in the Potter’s back yard, passing a cigarette between the two of them. They were sat in a comfortable silence, the only sound was their soft exhales, smoke drifting into the night as they did. Draco took a long drag, laying back as he did so.   
“Love is overrated,” Draco suddenly spoke, sighing softly. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, turning his head to look at the other man. 

“I mean it’s stupid. Love never lasts. Look at my parents, Teddy’s parents, and my aunt Bella. They all supposedly loved each other, but they ended up getting divorced,” Draco turned, both boys coming face to face with each other.

“Didn’t you say your parents were more or less forced to marry each other? They might not have even loved each other in the first place. As for Remus and Dora, that was a mutual separation. They both realized that it was a mistake, but look at them now. Remus married Sirius and they’ve been together for two years now and Dora, she married Kingsley and I’ve never seen either of them happier than they are now,” 

“What are you getting at?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at the other boy, who had a dark blush on his sun kissed skin. 

“Love isn’t overrated or stupid. It’s just, sometimes you get it wrong. You never know if it’ll be right or not until you live with this person. Until you have to deal with their quirks and weird habits. That’s when you notice that you’re either perfect for each other, or that you’e made a mistake. Sometimes you just marry too young, or too quickly, or your forced into it. But when you find the person for you, you just kind of know,” Harry replied, turning to stare into the night sky, willing his blush to fade and his racing heart to slow. 

“How do you know they’re the one?” Draco breathed, scooching just a hair closer. While he didn’t believe in love, he did know that he had fancied Harry for over a year now, but he was scared that it would end in heartbreak. Just like his parents marriage had.   
“You don’t. You can never truly tell if someone’s the right one for you, but that’s the journey that comes with it. You have to figure it out together,” 

“What if I said I wanted to go on that journey with you?” Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he looked over at Draco. 

“I thought love was overrated?”

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t. That’s something I’ll have to figure out along the way. All I know is that I want to figure it out with you by my side,” Harry smiled softly, sliding so he could lay right next to Draco, his head resting on Draco’s chest. 

“This won’t be an easy journey. It’ll be filled with fights and snarky remarks. We won’t get along all the time,” Harry whispered. 

“As long as after every fight I can hold you while we apologize for being such prats,” Harry chuckled shaking his head. When Draco had asked him outside for a smoke and a chat this wasn’t how he had imagined the out come, but it was better than anything else that could’ve happened and even though Draco still wasn’t to sure about love, he was sure about this. Harry and him, in this moment, right now and that alone made the prospect of love a little more appealing.


End file.
